Only You
by Ein Kampf kann eine Lebenszeit
Summary: Jasper is sitting in math one day. His thoughts take him to his family and how he loves them no matter what. Alice/Jasper FLUFF.


"Again?" the teacher asked, standing at my desk with her piece of paper. I simply smiled up at her. My desk was empty, as usual. I found all the homework pointless. Her grades were 80% test scores, and, because I passed them all, I had a solid 91%.

She passed my seat thankfully. Math had never been my favorite. I learned the new formula's, then moved on. It was the one subject that hadn't changed. Science had changed, as it always would. English was always different because no two English teachers would ever be the same. History was history, and that changed because people had different beliefs on what had happened.

The teacher (who, no matter how much she loathed me, couldn't help from having the annoying feelings for me and my brothers) passed back by me on her way to the front of the room. I felt the human to my right lean over. I almost stood at the contact of her skin, but I only stiffened and looked at her.

"Can-can I borrow a pencil?" she asked. She was terrified. I handed her my own and turned towards the front of the room again. The teacher, who moved quickly for a human of her size, was at the front now. She had her maker ready in her hand. I sat back and closed my eyes.

Even though I was the only one from my family in the calculus class, I enjoyed the moments I had to myself. Yes, my time with Alice was wonderful, and I loved the serenity of those moments, but during math class, when I was alone and none of my siblings were sitting next to me, I felt completely at ease.

The entire day they would crowd around me, making sure no humans would become my next meal. Especially Rosalie. Both her hands were occupied during passing periods. One hand was in Emmett's, and the other was on my shoulder, at all times. Edward would always be in the front and Alice on the side that Rosalie wasn't on. Emmett would stand towards the back.

I constantly felt curiosity from the humans, and I always imagined what could be going through their minds as they saw the odd formation we made up. I would imagine them asking themselves, "Why do they circle that blonde one?" or even, "I heard he was kicked out of his last school and they had to move because of it… I wonder what he did…"

Edward once told me that it wasn't good to think such things, because I was usually wrong at that point in time. He said that after a while of seeing it, they just got used to it. It eventually became a fly on the wall.

So math was, in addition to being my least favorite class, also my most favorite class. Rosalie had a class just next door, and occasionally she would walk in, claiming the receptionist wanted to speak to me. Once outside she would tell me Alice got a vision.

The thing about Rosalie was she loved acting the role of a human. She didn't want anyone or anything threatening her act, and whenever she sat next to Alice, and Alice received a vision, she would assume I had caught a slight smell of human blood and I was ready to spring. So she would walk in before anything could happen.

I suppose I couldn't blame her. The Cullen's tried to stay in the same city for more than three years at a time, and since I had joined them, we left some cities only weeks after arriving there. She had always packed silently and angrily, something she had always wanted to hide from me, but never could.

And here I sat, in this room entirely full of humans, eyes closed, and the teacher sees fit to call on me.

Absently I answered, "Square root of pi to the fifth power." She sighed, angry that I could always seemingly answer every question she threw at me. I only smiled. It was at that point, of course, that I heard the urgent clapping of Rosalie's heels coming towards the door. The difference today was that her footsteps were followed by a whisper on the ground, which meant Alice was stopping her. Those two footsteps stopped and they were joined by a third, which were the unmistakable shoes of Edward.

"Rosalie, he's perfectly fine," I heard Edward say calmly. I could practically see her glare. This was when Alice spoke next.

"And that vision was actually of you making a scene, dearest sister," she said sweetly. At this Rosalie scoffed and I heard her footsteps walking back and that was followed by the opening and closing of a door. Alice and Edward were still in the hall. I raised my hand quickly. The teacher sighed.

"Yes, Jasper?" she asked. I opened my eyes and put a strained smile on my face, hoping it looked natural.

"May I use the restroom?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and nodded her head towards the door. I quickly left my seat and walked into the hall. I made my way to my brother and wife casually. My hands were in my pockets.

"Please tell me that someday, some how, Rosalie will be bitten in the ass," I said quietly. I usually never said such things, and I have been told that they come out extremely funny when I say them, only because I rarely show such disrespect. Alice only looked at me with a knowing smile and Edward tried to keep his laughing down so no one would hear.

"I heard that," I heard Rosalie hiss from her room. I ignored her. I looked at the floor and then the door to the classroom I had just left. Alice giggled lightly. She danced over to me and put her hands on my shoulders. I leaned down obediently and listened to what she had to say.

"You know, we could always just skip the rest of the day. I'd rather not see Rosalie at lunch anyway," she whispered. For my family whispering was usually pointless, but Edward was nice enough to give us privacy. She let me stand up again and Edward looked at me. I opened my mouth to ask him to take care of my current class, but he held his hand up.

"You and Alice got sick while in the bathroom," he said. Alice took my hand and smiled at him. I'm sure she was thanking him mentally. I nodded my thanks and followed her to the forest surrounding the school. She took my hand once we were out of sight.

"You know Jazz, that teacher really doesn't appreciate you sleeping in her class," she said teasingly. I smiled at her politely.

"Perhaps I should just plot her death instead. I could draw plans," I suggested. Alice was the only one I could openly joke about killing people with. Everyone else in my family would only look at me with a worried expression until I told them I was not serious. She laughed.

"Only you would go through so much trouble," she said. I nodded, looking ahead.

**Short, but I like it... somewhat. :D**


End file.
